


Really Hold Me Tight

by ChelseaIBelieve



Series: Unsolicited Advice (12 Days of Hockeymas) [11]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Snow, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3063842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseaIBelieve/pseuds/ChelseaIBelieve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie: Do you think getting one of those machines that makes snow is too much?<br/>Patrick: Yes.<br/>Patrick: Do it anyways.</p><p>Can be read as part of the series or as a stand-alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Really Hold Me Tight

_For the love of god, can you please do something to cheer Segs up? He keeps whining and I’m pretty sure that’s up to you to handle._

**What are you talking about???**

_He is being so mopey about Christmas, so please fucking do something about it._

**I know he’s been mopey lately, but he won’t tell me why.**

_Because Dallas is the worst._

**Uh, he seems to really like it here... Why is it the worst?**

_Meh, it’s fine most of the year and he obviously loves being around you, but there’s no snow, man._

_By you, I mean the team, not you specifically._

_He doesn’t love you specifically._

_In fact, I think he is quite annoyed by you._

“Smooth, Kaner.” Jonny teased, reading over Patrick’s shoulder.

“Shh, it’s part of my plan. Watch.”

**Of course he doesn’t love me specifically, so thanks for the reminder.**

**Ugh, forget I said that.**

**I can’t make there be snow in Dallas for him. He won’t even decorate for Christmas.**

_Forget you said what? ;) But really, what’s that supposed to mean?_

**I don’t know, maybe it just means he doesn’t like Christmas that much.**

_That’s not what I meant and you know it. Plus, he fucking loves Christmas. He went off the deep end decorating in Biel. It was like Santa got wasted and puked all over his obnoxiously messy apartment._

**Well, I’m ignoring the question. He hasn’t decorated at all since he’s been here.**

_Well, it looks like you have your work cut out for you, Chubbs. And about that other thing?_

**Don’t.**

_Do. :)_

Jamie stared down at the texts for a long time. He wanted to ask if Patrick knew anything solid or if he was just messing with him, but if it was the latter, he didn’t want to give Patrick more to make fun of him about.

Except what if he did know something about it? Jamie started to type a message and then deleted it about twenty times before a new text came in.

_I can see you typing, you know? Stop overthinking it. I mean exactly what you think I mean, unless of course it’s something you’d prefer not to know and I’m reading it wrong. If that’s the case, let’s never speak of this entire conversation again._

_But I’m not reading it wrong, am I?_

**Do you think getting one of those machines that makes snow is too much?**

_Yes._

_Do it anyways._

* * *

Tyler woke up on Christmas morning to a whining pair of dogs who were wanting to be let out. He sighed and swung himself out of bed, leading the dogs to the door to the backyard. He yawned and stretched as they bounded out into the snow and he smiled at them for a second before it hit him.

“What the fuck?” He padded out in bare feet to the edge of the snow and reached down to drag his fingers through it.

He continued to look around in confusion while the dogs finished up and then went back inside, looking around curiously for the culprit of the snow.

“Mom?” He called loudly into the house, expecting it to have been her. He entered the living room and stopped at the sight in front of him. “Nope. Definitely not my mom.”

Jamie was standing in front of a huge pine tree in a Santa hat, pajama pants and an old t-shirt, adjusting a few ornaments near the back. There were presents under the tree and four stockings hung up over the fireplace, which had a nice fire going already. Soft Christmas music was playing from the speakers, adding to the atmosphere of the decorations.

“So, I never knew you loved Christmas.” Jamie started to speak nervously.

“I know. It’s just Texas, you know? There’s no-” He trailed off, looking out at the backyard.

“Snow?” Jamie teased, leaning down to pet Marshall, who was waiting expectantly at his feet. “Yeah, I found a place that rents out snow machines. Was that too much? I thought it might be, but then Kaner insisted that it wasn’t. You’ve just been sad and I wanted to cheer you up and he and I talked and-”

“I love you, too.” Tyler interrupted with a grin. “That is what you’re saying here, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Jamie nodded and looked up from Marshall to meet Tyler’s eyes. They both took a few steps forward and met in the middle of the living room.

“Is there some mistletoe that I should be kissing you under?” Tyler scanned the room quickly with a chuckle.

“No. I thought about it, but I was pretty sure I didn’t need it.”

Tyler slid his fingers through the back of Jamie’s hair and pulled him close for a few chaste kisses, but Jamie deepened them, moving closer until a whine from Cash made them both jump.

“Come on, let’s make breakfast and then we can open presents.” Jamie pecked him again before wandering in the direction of the kitchen. “We have lots of things to do today.”

“Can’t we just stay home all day?” Tyler whined slightly, but Jamie knew he didn’t mean it that much. They were going out to do things with fans and Tyler always loved the attention and happiness that came with things like that.

“You are the one who volunteered us without even checking if I had Christmas plans.” Jamie reminded him, pulling sausage and eggs from the fridge.

“I kind of didn’t want you to have Christmas plans.” Tyler admitted, looking a little sheepish. “I just really wanted you to spend Christmas with me.”

“You could’ve just asked.” Jamie stole a quick kiss before starting on breakfast. “There’s stuff for mimosas in the fridge, if you want to open the champagne.”

“Fine. Will you spend next Christmas with me?”

“Of course.”

* * *

After they finished eating and loaded the dishwasher, Jamie agreed that they could open presents. Tyler went straight for his stocking first, but paused.

“Is this-?” He ran his fingers over the stocking next to his own, which had Jamie’s name stitched into it.

“I found your stocking and Marshall’s in a box in the basement and I bought Cash one, but I brought mine over. Is that okay?” Jamie knew it was a bit forward, but he thought Tyler would appreciate the gesture.

“Of course.” Tyler grabbed his phone and snapped a picture of the four stockings, doing something on his phone before putting it down again and handing out the stockings.

It wasn’t until much later that evening, after presents and a snowball fight and meeting fans and visiting people, when they were both cuddled together, exhausted and sated under the warmth of the blankets, that Jamie found out what Tyler had done with the picture of their stockings.

“I should probably make sure all family Christmas-related texts are dealt with before we go to sleep.” Jamie sighed and reached for his phone. He responded to his mom and Jenny, sent a text to Jordie letting him know where he was, and then checked the rest of his messages. There was an unread message from Patrick Kane.

_So, I take it things went well then? ;) Whenever he decides to make calling you that official, I expect to be someone’s best man, deal? I helped out here._

“What’s Kaner talking about?” Jamie asked curiously. Tyler snatched the phone from his hand to read the text. He scrolled up through the rest of the texts with a small smile, earning a small nudge from Jamie and a muttered “nosey.”

“Just what I posted on Twitter.” Tyler answered, switching to the Twitter app and handing it back to Jamie.

Jamie read the tweet and felt his heart warm. He opened up his messages again and texted Patrick back before tossing the phone aside and pulling Tyler in for another round.

**Deal.**

* * *

@tseguinofficial: Christmas morning with hubby and the kids #MyThreeFavouritePeople [Photo Attached]

 


End file.
